Almost Impossible
by Saiha Phantom
Summary: Sam never cries in front of anyone and neither she laugh when her friends jokes so Danny and Tucker made a plan and challenge each other to make her laugh and cry, What will they do? Please read.
1. Challenge 1

"Almost Impossible"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam never cries in front of anyone and neither she laughs when her friends joke so Danny and Tucker made a plan and challenge each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Fenton's building into Danny's room.

"OK, Tucker I bet you to makes Sam laugh" Danny challenge.  
"And I bet you to makes her cry" Tucker challenge back.  
"So Done!" Danny moves his hand forward.  
"Done!" Tucker shakes hand with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Into the classroom, Lancer was late, Sam was drawing something in her notebook, Tucker takes the chance and leans into her ear.  
"Want some jokes?" He asked.

"...OK, What's it?" Sam asked.  
"A Man told his Friend: I have the perfect son. A friend asked: Does he smoke? Man: No, he doesn't t. Friend: Does he drink whiskey? Man: No, he doesn't t. Friend: Does he ever come home late? Man: No, he doesn't t. Friend: I guess you really do have the perfect son. How old is he? Man: He will be six months old next Wednesday." Tucker complete.

Danny laughed but Sam has no expression on her face.  
"So funny," she said but never smile, she begins drawing again.  
"Come on Sam, I can say there's a something behind your poker face, the smile is peeking from the side of your lips," Tucker said.  
"Very cool, Now you're forcing me to laugh" Sam replied.  
"Yeah! You look so cute when you laugh" Danny said.  
Sam blushed and looked him in the eyes.  
He realized what he just said and blushed.  
The bell ring, Sam stood up from her seat with a smile on her lips and moves out from the class.  
They never saw her this kind of smile before, Danny smile too after she went out.  
"She really looks so cute when she smile," Danny said.  
"This is not fair Danny! You are taking my place, This is my job to make her smile remember?"  
"OH! Right...Can we exchange it?" Danny asked cutely.  
"No!... Did You give up that easily? then I'm the winner" Tucker said.  
"OK OK! I was just asking" Danny said.  
"Alright then go and try to make her cry," Tucker said.  
"Not in school Tuck" Danny replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is short a chapter.

Hope you liked it.

Please Review.


	2. Makes her fear of

**"Almost Impossible"**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At Danny's place.

"Tucker don't you think, It's sounds bad to make her cry" Danny asked.  
"Girls do cry without any reason!" Tucker replied.  
"But she's not like them, You know...I don't want to hurt her...And It's impossible to make her cry...I want to change this into makes her ...funny or...?" Danny couldn't complete.  
"You lost the bet dude! You said it the second time, I win... without playing, Come and kiss my feet" Tucker said.  
"No! I was just asking, Is it possible to make her cry without hurt her?" Danny Asked.  
"...Yes!... I've an idea...You can just tease her like friends do." Tucker whisper something into his ear.  
"NO! NO! NO! NO! This is a bad idea.." Danny said fearfully.  
"Come Dude...she'll never find out who did this" Tucker said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In cafeteria during lunch Danny place a rubber lizard on Sam's shoulder.

Sam moves and it fall into her lap, She notice "OH! Who did this?" Sam pick it up by tail and throw it behind on other table.  
It comes and fall into Paulina's plate, They listen Paulina's scream then ever girl scream after look at the lizard who were on Paulina's table and back away.

"Pageant start" Sam smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A man goes to the doctor and says, Doctor, wherever I touch, it hurts. The doctor asks, What do you mean? The man says, When I touch my shoulder, it really hurts. If I touch my knee - OUCH! When I touch my forehead, it really, really hurts. The doctor says, I know what s wrong with you - you've broken your finger! Tucker said one more joke during walking home after school, Again Danny laugh but Sam...

"Moron Man" Sam said but this time a smile come to her face then stop in confused expression when she watch Danny was already staring him "What?" she asked.  
"...n-nothing" Danny blushed a little, Actually he was waiting to see her smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx "Believe me it'll work" Tucker told Danny before arrived at Sam's home at night to watch movies.

Sam hit the play button and Danny rest his head on her pillow behind her, she was in the middle of Tucker and Danny on the bed, She busied her self into the movie while Tucker told Danny to start by eyes contact, Danny pull out a little box from his pocket and place his hand behind Sam on the pillow carefully.  
Tucker told Danny to wait so Danny hide the box behind the pillow. Tucker excused and walt towards the bathroom, Danny asked by boy language 'where he's going?' and Tucker told him to start and get into the bathroom.

Danny gulped and pull out the cockroach from the box and place it into the back of her shirt collar.  
"Danny! Are you poking me?" Sam asked.  
"No?" Danny replied.

She turn back to screen..."Why are you poking me?" Sam said loud.  
"No! I'm not...see my hands are here...OK You hold my hand" Danny place his hands in her's, She look at him, His smile turn into a light blush.  
"..W-What's it?" She place her hand on her back to catch it, Her face surprised and a little fearful.  
"What?" Danny asked being annoying.  
She run towards the bathroom but the door was already close, She grab the hem of her black shirt and ride it up.  
"SAM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Danny cover his eyes by his hands and wait for a scream.  
"How did this?" Sam asked.  
"I-I don't k-know ... Maybe It comes from outside" He said, his eyes still covered.  
"Then how do you know where it'come from?" She asked.  
"I sure! I don't know where this cockroach come from" His eyes still covered.  
"Then how do you know it's a cockroach?" She asked, He bit his tongue and peek from between his fingers and found him save, She was in a purple short shirt, he sigh. "I know it's your plan" She narrow her eye.  
"NO! Actually It was Tucker's plan" He told her.  
"Tucker's plan? Impossible!" She said "It can't be him ... He himself afraid of cockroach...What you think I'll afraid of it, No! You are wrong" She told him, pick the cockroach from the mustache and place it on Danny's shoulder then moves out of the room, Danny brushed it off and it fall to the ground. Tucker heard it all from the bathroom.  
Danny eyes narrowed, he pick the cockroach from the ground in her hand and knock on the bathroom room door.  
"Yes?" Tucker answered from the back of bathroom door.  
"Look down!" Danny said and he do, Tucker start screaming when he saw cockroach come in from the underside of bathroom door and now it was on his shose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking back at home.  
"You afraid of cockroach that not means every one do" Danny said.  
"But I think..." Before Tucker complete.  
"...And I think I'll never ask you for help again" Danny said.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Tell me the truth 'Do girls cry without any reason?'**_

 _ **Hope you liked**_

 **Review please!**


	3. Fail or Win

**Almost Impossible**

 ** _Nobody cry for reason, If I or someone does there will must be a reason behind it ._**

 **Thank to reviews**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*In the evening, Sam in her room completing her homework and the doorbell rings*  
Sam: "Who could that be?" (She go and see) *Her parent's were not at home at this hour* (She go down stairs and open up the door) "Danny?...A-Are you alright?"  
Danny: (A tear tickle down through his watery eyes) "Sam! I'm- *sniff* I'm leavi "sniff*...leaving!" (He hug her and cry in her shoulder) Sam: (Confusedly) "What do you mean by leaving?" She asked.  
Danny: (Pull away) "I'm going "sniff* abroad for study" (wipe his tears by his finger pad)  
Sam: "OK come in..we can talk inside" (She take him over to her room)  
Danny: (sits on the bed beside her) "My parents decide to *sobbed*send me abroad for study" (More tears slips down on his cheek)  
Sam: "I can't believe you're crying...I mean you should be glad you're going abroad, In some kind of good high school to study" (She said happily)  
Danny: "Do you know what It's mean?..*sobbed*..It's means I'll never come back, Never Ever" (He hide his face against his palms and cry)  
Sam: (She grasp his head and makes him look up and wipe his tears) "Danny it's for your best, Your parents are doing this because they want to see you moving forward in you future, They want to makes your future better" (Sam explain)  
Danny: "But-but There will not be You and Tucker...How can I live without my friends?" (He said)  
Sam: "Danny education is better than friends" (Sam said and spin around, she pick up the glass and pour water in it for him)  
Danny: (Before Sam turn back to him, He pull out a little bottle of eye drop and apply it on his eyes as fast as he could and thrust the bottle back into his pocket) Sam: "You're still weeping, Now stop crying, don't be sad" (wipe his tears once again, take the glass back to put it on table)  
Danny: (Held Sam's little and soft hands in his and look directly in her eyes) "Will you miss me?"  
Sam: (Blushed and look away) "I-..." (pull her hands out of his grip)  
Danny: "Tucker said he'll never miss me...nobody need me!" (He stood up from the place and walk to the door)  
Sam: "Danny wait, He said that's not mean we'll never miss you, You should go and we can talk through internet and cell phones" (She explain) "Now return to your home, My parents will be coming anytime" (She drag him down stairs then out and close the door)  
Danny: "Shit!" (said in disappointment)  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Next day in school cafeteria*

Tucker: "Do you want to meet to my girlfriend?" (He asked, walk to the bench with Sam)  
Sam: "Really? Who?" (She asked and found Danny already on the bench waiting for them) "Danny? When will you arrive then?" (surprised)  
Tucker: "Arrive? For what?" (confusedly)  
Danny: "I won't, It's cancelled" (Danny said, keep staring to the bench)  
Sam: "Why are you sad then?" (she asked)  
Danny: "No that not matter" (He look up to Sam) "..Actually, Today somebody was watching me while I was taking bath in the morning"  
"Who?" (Tucker and Sam asked at the same time)  
Danny: "It was a...Lizard" (grin at the last word)

Tucker and Sam both start laughing and they notice Sam was laughing who never laugh on anything.

Danny: (smiles but when he came to face Tucker, He saw his narrowed eyes and his smile disappear)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school Tucker call them at his home.

Danny: (Reached to his home and found Sam already was there and they were waiting for him)

Tucker: "OK, I call you here to meet to my girlfriend" (he announced)

Sam: "Where's she?"

Danny: "Who's she?" (Both were on the Tucker's bed)

Tucker: (Blushed)

Danny: "Are you blushing Tuck?" (Danny notice)

Sam: "You call us here to show your red face?" (joke)

Tucker: "Alright? Here's my girlfriend" (He step a side and show them)

Sam: (Place a hand on her mouth and laugh)

Danny: (confused)

Sam: "Look!" (Pointed her finger at Tucker's P.D.A)

Danny: (realized and laugh) "You-you made a doll dress for your P.D.A"

Tucker: "NO, I buy it" (He smiles, At last he win the bet and now it's Danny's time, If Danny fails, Danny will obeyed him)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*At home, Danny in the bed, so nerves, finding the way to win the bet but he doesn't saw any way to makes her cry without hurt her*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **What will he do?**

 **If you have any Idea to makes somebody cry without hurt her/him? Writ in review.**

 **Review If you liked.**

 **:)**


	4. I didn't mean to Fight

**Almost Impossible**

 _ **Thanks to Reviews.**_

 ** _Hope you enjoy this chapter_.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Next day Danny come up with a new plan, He's not sure if it hurt her or not, He pull out his book from his locker.  
"Hey dude!" Tucker reached.  
"Hey!" Danny grunted.  
"Did you make plan?" Tucker asked.  
"What kind of plan?" Danny asked.  
"You know? I win!" Tucker said joyfully.  
"NO! You don't? You deal with to make her laugh her lungs out and What she did yesterday, just smile with her hands on her mouth" Danny stern, He lied so he could have some time to attempt on his plan.  
"She'd laughed, You'd saw it" Tucker said regretfully. "OK! I'll do it again but don't forget I've already done it" Tucker stern and walk to the class.  
Danny close his locker door.  
"Hey Danny!" Sam reached to him.  
"OH! Hey!" Danny said and walk to the class, not responding her 'So sorry Sam! Hope It'll not hurt you' He said to himself in his mind.  
Sam stood there speechless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In cafeteria.

Sam reached to the Danny's bench "Da...!" Before she complete he stood up and walked to the Valerie's bench and began talking to her, She clenched her teeths in disappointment.

"Are you OK Sam?" Tucker sit next to her.

"What's his problem?!" She said half way scream.

"What are you talking about? Who?" Tucker asked.

Sam glance at Danny with narrowed eyes.

"What did he do?" Tucker asked.

"He's keep ignoring me since morning" She said.

Tucker realized, It could be his plan "Maybe he's angry at you" Tucker told her. "You should go and ask him"

"..But he's not listening me" Sam said.

"So you should ignore him too" Tucker said the last point, pick up his burger and bit "..Mmmmm ... yummy"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later.

Danny was still not talking to her, keep ignoring her, It hurts him as well. Toady they both notice Tucker didn't come to school.

Danny pull out the English book from his locker.

"Hey Fentoneo!" Dash pick him up bey his collar "Today you'll die, Your friends are not here to save you" Slam him into the locker, Grab his collar back as he fall on the ground.

"I'm still here!" Sam said with narrowed eyes and cross arms, Lancer also reached there.

"What are you doing here? Daniel Fenton and Dash Baxt...Last warning, If you two don't come in the class in two minutes then your punish is ' You'll keep stand all day and No one'll share a seat with you two' Understand?" With that Sir Lancer walked to the class.

Dash emptied his locker and bag "Bey Fentena!" With that he gone.

Sam place a hand on his shoulder "Danny are you alright?" Danny brushed her hand away," Sam pick up his books from the ground.

"Don't touch, I can do it myself" Danny grunted and stanched his books from her hands.

"I-I'm just helping" She stammered.

"I don't need you help" His voice was stern.

"Huh!" She throw a book at him and went to the class with clenching her teeths.

He came into the class.

"OH! Mr. Fenton You are two seconds late...Go and sit if somebody share their seat with you" Sir Lancer said.

Danny go and search an empty place where he can sit but noone share seat with him and fill the gap as he come, only Sam give him place to sit next to her.

He was silent while she was talking by her expression, She open her mouth to say something and he began talking to someone.

'There's must some kind of big matter behind his behave' Sam guessed, Lancer was checking homework while students were talking to each other in low sound, Danny also was talking to Star and Paulina.

"Danny!" Sam try once again but and ignore like every time, She was bored, She pull out a pencil from her bag and draw something and notice Danny staring her, She quickly look up in his eyes and he looked away "Danny!" She try once again, he ignore, she grab his hand and place her against his, He pull away.

"What are you doing?" He asked brushing his hand against his shirt.

"You hands looks like Tarzan's hands" She said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" He mumbled.

"Disney Tarzan, Remember when he place his hand against Jane's hand" Sam smile disappear when she saw him smiling. 'Did she say something wrong' She think. "What?" She asked.

"From when you start watching cartoons?" He asked with a smirk.

"I'm-...I ... I'm talking about the Tarzan Movie" She stammered.

"Yeah! Disney Tarzan movie and it's a cartoon movie" He replied.

"No! It's...IT'S A" "Blah! Blah! BLah!" He doesn't let her say a word. "Blah! Blah! Blah!" He keep say Blah! Blah!, She already was angry on him and now she gets more, she jumped upon him and throw him to the ground and **[Real Fight Start]**

Everyone was staring them fighting on the floor 'When two friend turned into enemies'

Danny push her and drag himself backed away, He was panting sightly, he look up and found everyone was staring him with surprised expression, It's like Sam is a vampire and she attack on him.

"What's going on here?" Lancer walked to them, He look at Sam messy hairs then Danny's scared face "What's this?" Lancer asked.

"What?" Danny asked confusedly and touched the side of his lip by his finger when he felt pain, He look his finger and scream, There was blood on his finger.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _What gonna happened?_**

 ** _Hope you liked this chapter._**

 ** _Write in review if you do?_**


	5. Just Pretend

**Almost Impossible**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After punishment, The school ends and Danny came to take his bag into the empty class, He came late after all students had gone, he pick his bag up and spin around, He found Sam on the doorway, She look still angry, she come to him, He had sensed she came here to beat him up again, She glare him in the eyes and take a step closer and raise her hand to give a punch into his face, he fall on the bench with his arms on his face to protecting himself.  
"I-I'm sorry Sam, I'll never.." He open his one eye and saw she was just taking her bag, She hang it on her shoulders and walked to the door.  
"I'm sorry too, I don't know why you're doing this to me... It's OK if you don't want to tell me but don't forget I'm your friend" she said in hurtful sound and went out and wait for him to come out, They usually go home together and she like it this way.

But today is different than yesterday, Danny was walking home alone and she was behind twelve feet away from him.  
'I should tell her, I'm hurting her and this isn't my plan, I should turn around and say sorry' His good side said to him.  
'No you shouldn't tell her, Did you see? How angry she is? How hurt she's feeling? And when someone gets angry, He must cry, Don't give up, Your plan is working, keep going with your plan' His evil side said then something hit against his head and fall down, He spin his head around and found a paper plain and It was Sam who throw it at him, He turn his head back and couldn't stop his smile to come out "My plan is working" He mumbled.  
'I know he's just teasing me to pleases him' She think, She found him peeking behind over and over.  
"tsk-tsk-tsk-" Paulina got at behind Sam with some of her friends "Your friend is not talking to you Goth Freak?" Paulina tease her, she narrowed her eyes and before she say something Paulina push and throw her to the ground, Danny turn around and saw her brushing her clothes and hands, He want to help her at this hour.  
'If you help her, It will against the plan and You'll lost your bet, remember? Don't turn back, She can take care of herself' He bad side warned him again, He walked to his way but slowly and still peek behind to reassure she's OK?.

She pick up her books from the ground and saw him peeking behind, She saw the way "This plan would work, I'll make it work" She mumbled to herself.  
"Ouch!" Danny hear her sound and spin around, Found her holding her weight against the wall by one hand and the books fall down from other one, she place her hand on her knee, Her expression looks hurtful like she in pain, then she sat on the ground against the wall keep holding her knee, pretending it's hurting her.

Danny couldn't stand it any longer, He gave up his plan and rush towards her "Sam? Are you OK? Is your knee bleeding?" He move his hand forward to check but she slap his hand "Don't touch" She said.  
"Sam? Let me carry you home" He place his arms on her legs and and waist to pick her up but she brushed them away.  
"No! I can go myself" She said and pick her books up.  
"Are you gone off your head? Your home is so far from here, How will you go with your broken knee?" He said.  
"I said NO! You don't have to care, I'll call someone for help if I need" She told him and stood up by holding her weight against the wall.  
"Call who? Call strangers who you don't know, not even name or you parents who's on their jobs and will come to save you leaving their meetings on hold or you grandma who's already on a wheel chair" He yelled.  
"I-I.." Before she complete.  
"You're going with me and that's it!" He ordered and stnached the books from her hands.  
"No! I won't, Give back my books" She yelled, she try to take back but he didn't give, She lean down to pick up her bag but it was not there, she raise her head and found him putting the books in her bag.  
After he'd done, he hang her bag on his back beside his bag.  
"What the hell... Give back my bag" She yelled and come closer to take her bag, He pick her up suddenly in his arms before she does. "What are you doing? Put me down" She said.  
"NO!" He began walking.  
"Put me down!" "You know you should lose your weight, You're too heavy" He just tease her, She was not that heavy, not for him, she was light.  
"I'm not, Your arms are weak and you are blaming me?...Let's remove the burden from your shoulders" She glance back of his neck open his bag and throw his books out one by one.  
"What are you doing Sam?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a moment passed.

"Danny put me down, Everybody is staring us" She blushed.  
"So let them do" He told her with a smile.  
"OK then, What you expect they'll think when they'll see me like this?" She loose her body and pretend like she's collapse in his arms.  
"Sam? What are you doing? Wake up" He saw a five year old kid come.  
"Uncle,How she doing?" Kid asked.  
"Uncle! Am I looks like your uncle's age?" Danny asked confusedly.  
Kid nod in yes "Here" Kid show him his books "Is it your books?" He asked.  
"Yes! But How..." Danny cut by him.  
"I found it on the ground" Kid answered.  
"Thank you, Can you put it into my bag" Danny asked and sat down one of his knee and kid put his books into the bag.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is she alright?" Asked a old man.  
"No! She's pretending to die...Of course she's sleeping, She's doing good, Will you stop asking me now" He said and carried on walk, leaving the old man behind.

"Sam! I know you want a snow white kiss to wake up and I'm not going to give you" Danny said "Well I should try once" He said "Owwww!" He cried when she kicked him on his leg.  
"Kick me again" Danny said, There was something in his mind, Sam kick with her both legs on his leg hard, He cried but realized she's pretending, He moved into the alley.

She felt he lay her back against something hard, feels like made of metal sheet and his touch disappear, she open her eyes and found her self on a big recycling bin and Danny was two feet away staring her with a large smile. "Danny!" She yelled and get down, some juicy stick in her hand "..uuggh! I'll kill you" She ran after him angrily but playfully.

He reached at her door, It was closed and she has the door key, She was coming, He trapped, no way to run, she came in front of him and give a hard punch in his face but before it hit to him he passed through the door and fall inside, Her punch crash against the door "Ouch!" She unlocked and door and stepped in "Danny come out, You'll die" She cry loud and went into the guest bathroom to wash her hands, she came out and found him laughing.

"You!" "Look at your face hahahah" He was teasing her playfully.  
"You're gonna die" She ran after him and he run as fast as he could, they were running around the sofa's and television, She grab his hairs "ouch!" His foot trapped into the mat and she fall on top of him and his back against to the ground.

There was silent for a moment then Sam raise her head from his chest and suddenly the door open, Grandma moves inside the house on her wheel chair, shopping bags were in one of her hand and in other one was a remote, she push the button and the door close automatically.

Sam quickly move away from him, blushing red, They quickly stood up on their feet.

"What were you doing on the ground?" Asked Grandma.  
"Grandma...We..aum..." Both was looking for some excuse.  
"Sammie! This is not the place to kiss your boyfriend! You should've to take him in your room" Grandma yelled.  
"Yeah I should...What? He isn't 'BOYFRIEND'" "I'm not her 'BOYFRIEND'" "And we were not kissing" Both yelled at the same time.

"Then what were you doing?" Asked Grandma.  
"We..we...I...Oh!" Sam confused.  
"Her knee was broken so I decide to lift her home but she was so heavy that's why..." Danny explain but Sam cut him off.  
"...He's so weak that's why he drop me here" Sam complete for him.  
" Sorry I drop her but she's really heavy" "Don't call me heavy you are weak shrink stick"  
"Then who are you single hair"

"Stop! Stop! Is you knee hurting so much Sammie?" Asked Grandma.  
"Oh yeah! ouch!" Sam held her knee by both of her hands.  
"You boy! I want you to carry your girlfriend to her room" Ordered Grandma.  
"She's not my girlfriend" "I'm not his girlfriend" Both said at the same time.  
"OK! OK! What ever is, Go" Grandma said, Danny pick Sam up in his arms and stepped on stairs "Lovebirds" Grandma mumbled staring at them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They get into the room, He put her down, She sigh in relief.  
"Kiss! You were rapping me" he mummbled into his mouth.  
"What did you just said?" She asked but yelled.  
"Nothing! Did I say something?" He pretend.  
"You know it's all of your fault, It doesn't happened if you wouldn't made me angry" Sam yelled.  
"No It doesn't happened if you wouldn't tried to kill me" Danny yelled.  
"And I don't tried to kill you if you wouldn't forced me" "Oh! You are saying I offered you? Did I say 'Kill me Sam come kill me" "No! You didn't, Are you hiding something to me?..." She asked.  
"NO! What're you talking about?" He asked.  
"You didn't talk to me since a week...I think, You got angry on me..." She said softly in her little sound and sat on her queen sized bed "...I -I began feeling guilty that maybe I said something wrong unknowing which makes you hurt, couldn't sleep just kept thinking that why my friend is ignoring me, It's all my mistake, I must did or said something wrong that's why you were ignoring me... I know...and I'm sorry, I really am..." Sam place her hand against her face.

'Oh my God Is she crying?' Danny sat one of his knee in front of her worriedly, He really wasn't want to hurt her "Sam!" He remove her hands "It's not your fault, You did nothing" Danny said and saw her hurtful watery eyes but still she wasn't crying.  
"Then way did you treat me like this?" She asked.  
"Sam..I-I ..was just teasing you" Danny said.  
"Oh! So you were teasing me, You know how much it's hurt me, How I feel for a week, No you don't, you just...Go!" She yelled, he can see in her eyes how much he hurt her.  
"Sam!" "NO! NO Excuse! Just get out" She yelled again.  
"Sam I-I'M SORRY, It'll never happen again" He said.  
"Just let me alone" She said and spin around.

He step back and fly to his house.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Maybe it's enough for now._**

 ** _Hope you liked._**

 ** _Please Review._**


	6. Returned to the real world

**Almost Impossible**

 **Editing by DannyFentom123 u/6542808/**

 _Thanks to reviews_

 _Enjoy the next chapter and Merry **Christmas** everyone_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny went back to his house. He laid down on the bed, and as he went to sleep a tear slipped through his closed eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Danny! Danny, are you alright?" Danny heard Jazz's voice, He slowly opened his watery eyes and saw Jazz staring him worriedly. His eyesight was a little blurred from the tears.

"Danny? Were you having a nightmare?" Jazz asked. Danny blinked to clear his vision and sat up.

"Jazz? What're you doing here?" Asked Danny.

"I spilt some water on my pillow, so I was going to ask if I can borrow another one. But when I got into your room I found you mumbling like you were apologising to someone. Then you began crying! I'm worried; is everything okay? You've been looking so nervous since you came home. Did Tucker say anything?" Jazz asked.

"Tucker?" Danny was confused. "I wasn't at Tucker's house. Wait, what time is it?"

"Danny, It's almost twelve. You came at home from Tucker's at about nine thirty. Then you had dinner and went to sleep about an hour later." Jazz sighed. "Anyway, what was your nightmare about?"

"Wait, I went to Tucker's house?"

"Tucker called you and Sam, remember? He wanted to show you something, you told me" Jazz gently laid a hand on her brother's forehead, probably checking for a fever.

"Jazz, I'm okay!" Danny said. "Good night!" He said as he laid down and covered his head in the sheet.

"Hello! I asked you something!" Jazz pulled the sheet away from his face.

"Jazz, just let me sleep."

"OK, don't tell me then. I'll just go to Mom and Dad and say that you're crying in your bed because you think there's a ghost is in his room" Jazz crossed her arms.

"No! Don't wake them up! Look, I just saw I saw, um, a big monster?" Danny was thinking deeply.

"And?" Jazz smirked, knowing that her brother was lying.

"And he, uh, is taking over the world, and, well, he hit me really hard and, um, I was screaming in pain and-"

"Stop, Danny! I want the truth."

"I told you. It was-"

"No! Tell me why you're crying or I'm going to our parents!" Jazz threatened.

"Okay!" Danny raised his hands above his head. "It's weird, like most dreams are." He told Jazz his dream, which unfortunately meant he also had to tell her about Tucker's challenge when she questioned him further.

"So there! Please don't tell mom dad!" Danny said.

"I won't." Jazz smiled and stepped out from the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey dude!" Tucker was talking to Danny the next day at school "Hey!" Danny smiled. "Why you didn't you come to school yesterday?" His tongue slips.  
"I-I came! You told us that a lizard was watching you while you were taking a bath, remember?" Tucker asked.  
"Oh! yeah right, I forgot!" Danny smiled failed when he saw Dash. The memories of his nightmare came back to mind as he imagined Dash slamming him into a locker and emptying his bag.

"Danny! Danny!" Tucker waved his hand in front of Danny's eyes.  
"Oh! yeah!" He snapped out of his thoughts.  
"I've been trying to get your attention for the past two minutes. Did you sleep well?" Asked Tucker.  
"Oh! Yes! Why are you asking that?" Asked Danny.  
"Hey, Danny! That's the bell!"  
"What! That soon?" He checked his watch. "It's not time to start the period."  
"I'm kidding" Tucker laughed. "You're still sleeping"  
"Yeah, maybe." He said and they went to class.

"Tuck!" Danny stopped and grabbed Tucker's wrist as he saw Sam. Sam wave a 'Hey' hand to her friends and they did the same in reply.  
"Yes?"  
"Tuck I want to talk to you for a moment, and we've got ten minutes before the next period starts" Danny said confusedly.  
"OK! What is it?" Asked Tuck. They stood in a corner.  
"Look. I, uh, I gave up and I'm ready to do anything you want Tuck, but I'm not agreeing to make her cry. You know it's hard. She's brave enough to cry and even if it's easy I'll never do it. Sorry, I just don't want to hurt her anymore." Said Danny.  
"Anymore? You did nothing, and the bet is make her cry, not hurt. You know that you have a choice; I still haven't won because she didn't laugh like I want her to. I'll try again-"  
"But I don't! Sorry Tucker: you can give me your homework to complete or anything but I won't do it." Said Danny.  
"Hey, what's going on?" Sam reached her friends.  
"N-nothing!" Both Danny and Tucker said at the same time.  
"Have a seat then" Said Sam. They walked to the seat.  
"Come to my house, after school." Tucker whispered in Danny's ear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny went to Tucker's house with his friend after school.

"Look dude! Don't you have any idea how to make her cry?" Asked Tucker.  
"I told you before and I'm telling you again: I won't do it!" Danny yelled.  
"Danny, you don't need to hurt her! Make her cry by making her happy. Like, help her or give something to her or say anything like..." Tucker stopped talking before his tongue slipped.

Danny thought for a moment and asked, "But she has everything she wants. What can I give her, or what would I say which makes her cry and be happy at the same time?"  
"Still clueless! You should go and tell her that you love her." Tucker said.  
"Yeah! Then she'll absolutely cry..." Said Danny and Tucker smiled proudly. However, Danny continued, "...when she finds out that her best friend lied to her because I just wanted to win a bet. Have you lost your mind, Tuck?" Danny yelled the last part.  
Tucker slapped his head.  
"I'm going, Tuck. I didn't realize that you actually think about this kind of stuff." Danny said.  
"No! Da-"  
"You should think first that she's my best friend. I respect her and I can't say this kind of joke to her. Sorry." With that Danny went back to his home.

"Clueless!" Said Tucker.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hope you liked.

Write in review.

Merry Christmas.


	7. Misunderstanding

**Almost Impossible**

 **Edited by DannyFentom123** u/1043904/

 **THANKS TO REVIEW and LIKE**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Danny and Tucker were silently walking to the Sam's house for a movie again.

"Dude..." Tucker broke the silence.

"Look Tuck! I'm not going to ruin the movie or her mood again! I won't do this!" Danny yelled.

"I can't believe it. You are still cross with me? Look, dude, I just thought that it will be better for our plan but I didn't really mean it. Uh, look, I'm sorry." Tucker said.

"It's OK" Danny said quietly.

"Friends?" Asked Tucker.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The movie was very interesting. Tucker found a feather from Sam's down pillow and reminded himself what they would do to make each other laugh when they were kids. But he chose another way.

Sam was in the middle between him and Danny. He saw both were lost in the movie, so he rested his arm gently behind Sam, tickled her ear with the feather and quickly pretended like he hadn't moved his eyes off of the screen since the movie started.

Sam turn to look at Danny then Tucker, and then turned back to the screen.

The actor onscreen was speaking "What are you doing, Rose?"

The actress responded with "No one needs me."

"Who said nobody needs you, Rose?" The actor answered. "There must be someone in the world who needs you"

Tucker tickled Sam again. She looked both of them, then a smirk appeared on her face as she looked at Danny. She thought about the past when Danny put the cockroach in her shirt.

The actress was saying, "Yeah, there is someone who loves me and-" Danny was staring the screen, saving every single word in his mind and waiting for the actress' next words.

"I know it's you, Danny" Sam smirked at him. Danny blinked and turned his surprised face to look at her.

"M-m-me?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Don't be annoying. It's you" Sam said.

"Really?" Danny blushed too hard.

"I know!" Sam began poking his ribs.

He couldn't hold it for any longer and burst out laughing. He fell back, saying, "Stop, Sam!-hahahahahha-"

"No!" She tickled his neck.

"Ha-ha-ha-stop-stop it!" Danny laughed. She stopped, and he opened his half lidded eyes and stared romantically up at her eyes. He forgot Tucker was there, so he placed his arms on her waist gently. She got confused, but he pulled her closer.

"I didn't know you loved me so much." A romantic whisper came out from Danny's smiling face, but it was loud enough that Tucker could hear.

Tucker was staring them, surprised. He didn't mean to do this but it's really not bad.

"What?" Sam asked confusedly and thought that maybe he's flirting with her. Actually, she didn't notice the actress' dialogue when she told Danny that he was poking her.

He pulled his lips out to kiss her, dreamy eyes closed. His eyes shot open, however, as he got a slap across his check instead of kiss. He looked at her then Tucker.

Tucker burst out laughing.

"Have you left your brain at home?" Sam crossed her arms, blushing.

"Aam, uh,I-" Suddenly his ghost sense gone off. "I've to go."

"Is everything OK, dude?" Asked Tucker.

"I'll go and check" Danny said and went ghost.

"May I come with you?" Asked Sam.

"No, It's OK." Danny said and went out. He searched for the ghost but found nothing. He got back into the room.

"Who was there?" Tucker asked.

"Nothing." Danny said confusedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After few minutes of watching the movie, Sam felt something brush against her ear. She suddenly grabbed it and felt that it was a hand. She thought it could be Danny's, but it was Tucker's hand.

"Oh, so it was you!" A playful smile appeared on her face and she was going to tickle him but he took his opportunity to tickle her first.

They were laughing so hard, Tucker making her laugh like he wanted to.

Danny saw them both and laughed too but again his sense went off. He told his friends but they were too loud to listen to him so he thought he'd better go and check.

Danny reached on the roof and found Vlad. "You!"

"Yes Daniel, I didn't-" Vlad was cut off.

"What you want?" Danny yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Haha-Wait! Where's Danny?" Sam asked.

"Danny?" Tucker's cell phone ring, he pick up "Hello! Jazz?"

Sam stared at him confusedly.

"What? Vlad!" Tucker replied.

"Is everything OK, Tucker?" Sam asked worriedly.

"But-How? He's Danny's enemy." Tucker said. "OK!" Tucker hung up.

"What, Tucker! Is everything alright?" Sam asked. "Where's Danny?"

"Jazz told me that Vlad did something to himself and now he's more powerful and dangerous than before." Tucker said. They rushed to the window and found Danny was fighting with Vlad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They reached down and found Vlad was beating him. Vlad gave a punch and Danny rolled to the ground.

"Danny!" Sam ran forward but Tucker grabbed her arm. "Tucker, what are you doing? He's in trouble!"

"No! Sam, He's too powerful!" Tucker said.

"What do you mean powerful? How can you say that?" Sam was confused. "You're not Tucker! You're not our friend! Tucker would never leave his friend in this situation!"

"No Sam, I'm just telling you that you shouldn't go there, he can do anything to us-" Tucker was cut off.

"-And to Danny? I've got to save my friend! There's nobody who could stop me, not even you!" She kicked his leg with her combat boot too hard and rushed towards Danny.

"Hahahahhah! How interesting this is to use your powers against your enemies." Vlad held Danny up and threw him on the ground.

Danny lay there for a moment panting while Vlad came but before Vlad reached him, Sam came in between with a Fenton wrists ray and a Fenton thermos in her hand. "You're gonna pay for this!" Sam said angrily and aimed the wrist ray at Vlad.

"I not want to do this but-" Vlad shot a blast at her before she do anything.

"Sam!" Tucker and Danny both screamed. Danny jumped in front of her, covering her by ghost shield and they fell to the ground. "Sam, are you alright?" He asked.

Sam nodded.

Vlad looked at them "This is your last time to talk to your friends, Daniel." Said Vlad.

"No!" Danny yelled and helped Sam up.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked out loud.

"I mean-" Vlad look at Danny who was glaring him. 'He'll never listen to me like this, I should do something like-" Vlad thought and smirk."This." He grabbed Sam and flew away.

"Sam!" Danny flew after them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **What will be next?**

 **Hope you enjoyed?**

 **Write in the review if you do?**

 **Please Review**


	8. He risk his life

**Almost Impossible**

 _ **First of all I wanna thanks DannyFenton12** **3,,,Thank you so much to help me with the plot, Otherwise it would be worst.**_

 _ **And thank you all who like and reviewed :)**_

 _ **Edited by DannyFenton123**_ u/1043904/

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Tucker's POV:_**

"Oh, so it was you!" A playful smile appeared on Sam's face. She was going to tickle me but I took my opportunity to tickle her back first.

We were laughing too much, and I made her laugh like I had wanted to.

Danny wasn't there with us and we didn't know when he had gone.

"Haha-Wait! Where's Danny?" Sam asked me.

"Danny?" My cell phone suddenly rang and I picked it up. "Hello! Jazz?"

Sam stared at me confusedly.

"Tucker, Vlad was so angry! Maybe he did something to himself. He looks more dangerous than before, and he came here to take my Mom. She wasn't there because she went somewhere to hunt ghost with Dad. Vlad told me to warn Danny that if he tries to stop him, he can do anything! He can kill him, or his friends! He forgot me by mistake, I think, or otherwise he would have taken me." Jazz told me.

"What? Vlad!" Before I could complete my sentence, Jazz continued.

"Yes! So keep away from him and tell Danny to be careful!" Jazz completed.

"Is everything OK, Tucker?" Sam asked worriedly.

"But-How? He's Danny's enemy." I said because I know that he's Danny's enemy and Danny would never turn down a fight with him.

"Let him fight but keep yourself and Sam away. Now go and tell him before it's too late!" Jazz told me worriedly.

"OK!" I hung up.

"What, Tucker? Is everything alright?" Sam asked. "Where's Danny?"

"Jazz told me that Vlad did something to himself and now he's more powerful and dangerous than before." I told her half of it because I know if she didn't find it out, she'd never back away. We rushed to the window and found Danny was fighting with Vlad.

We reached the ground and found Vlad was beating Danny. Vlad punched and Danny rolled to the ground. I wanted to help him but I had to take care of Sam first.

"Danny!" Sam ran forward but I grabbed her arm. "Tucker, what are you doing? He's in trouble!"

"No! Sam, He's too powerful!" I told her.

"What do you mean, too powerful? How can you say that?" Sam was confused. "You're not Tucker! You're not our friend! Tucker would never leave his friend in this situation!" She was right about me. I should help him but I remembered Jazz's warning.

"No Sam, I'm just telling you that you shouldn't go there, he can do anything to us-" I was cut off.

"-And to Danny? I've got to save my friend! There's nobody who could stop me, not even you!" She kicked my leg with her combat boot too hard and rushed towards Danny. She didn't look back and see that I was on the ground, holding my leg. After a moment the pain slowly faded and I stood back on my feet.

"Hahahahhah! How interesting this is to use your powers against your enemies." I saw Vlad bring Danny up and throw him on the ground, and I ran toward my friend.

Danny lay there for a moment, panting, whilst Vlad came towards him but before Vlad reached him, Sam came in between with a Fenton wrist's ray and a Fenton thermos in her hand.  
"You're gonna pay for this!" Sam said angrily and aimed the wrist ray at Vlad.

"I don't want to do this, but..." Vlad shot a blast at her before she could do anything.

"Sam!" A scream escaped from my mouth and Danny's at the same time. I gasped as Danny jumped in front of her before the blast hit her, covering her with his ghost shield. They fell to the ground.  
"Sam, are you alright?" He asked.

Sam nodded, I sighed in relief.

Vlad looked at them. "This is your last time to talk to your friends, Daniel." Said Vlad.

"No!" Danny yelled and helped Sam up.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked out loud. I knew he was going to kill Danny but I'd never let it happen, so I came behind my friends.

"I mean-" Vlad looked at Danny who was glaring at him. Vlad thought about something and a smirk appeared on his face. "This." He grabbed Sam and flew away.

"Sam!" Danny flew after them. I was running behind but had t stop, my hands on my knees, panting hard.

I stood there alone, my whole body was shaking. I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and dialled Jazz's number with my shaking hands.

"Hello! Is everything OK?" Jazz asked.

"I was a little afraid, but now I'm freaking out!" I yelled.

"What happened?" Jazz asked worriedly.

"He took Sam with him." I told her.

"Hold on Tucker, I'm coming." Jazz told me and when she reached there I got in the Fenton RV and went to save our friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Third person POV:**_

Sam was struggling to jump to the ground but Vlad began to fly higher over the buildings. She peeked out from the side of Vlad's arm and saw Danny was coming up behind them. She realized that there was a wrist ray on her wrist.  
"Put me down, or I'll do this!" As she aimed it at Vlad's head, Vlad grabbed her wrist, making it invisible and phasing out the wrist ray from her wrist. "Hey!" she screamed angrily and kicked him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny followed them but then suddenly Vlad disappeared. He was confused and reached Vlad's place. He got in and found Vlad with a syringe type thing on Sam's neck, and he was looking him with a smirk.

It made Danny's blood boil. 'How dare he do this to her! He'll die as painfully more painfully than he can imagine!' Danny thought, and flew towards them angrily. "How dare you?" Danny yelled harshly.

"Be careful Daniel, it's poison. If you take one more step further it'll mix with her blood." Vlad said whilst taking two steps backward.

Danny stopped. "Let her go, Vlad. Your fight is with me, don't pull my friends in it or-" Danny was cut off.

"Or what, Daniel? Will you fetch your Mom here, to me, if I let your friend go?" Vlad said in a husky voice.

"Grr!" Danny glared at him with rage and took a step forward.

"OK, so you choose your Mom." Vlad placed the needle shaft on Sam's neck.

"No! Don't do this." Danny stopped and looked at Sam, then at Vlad. "Let Sam go! You can do that to me but let her go." Danny finally said quietly.

"No Danny, go home!" Sam yelled.

A smile appeared on Vlad's face. "Not bad, Daniel. So you choose yourself to face death. If you ask me, this is the best one but you can't die completely. You should remove your ghost first by this machine." Vlad pointed his finger.

Danny looked behind him and found a big machine that looked the same as Vlad's cloning machine.

"Go, Daniel, and save your friend." Vlad said.

Danny walked towards the machine.

"Are you crazy? Danny, you've got to protect your family! Let him do what he wants to do to me. I'm not that important but save your Mom!" Sam yelled.

"You are important, Sam. I'll never let him hurt you like that and I have no choice." Danny said quietly.

"How can you believe him? Do you really think he'll leave me alone after he kills you?" As she thought that her friend is going to give his life for her, tears tickled down her cheek. She lowered her head, afraid of what's coming next.

Danny was in front of the machine. Vlad's smile became wide and Sam broke down in tears. She struggled to run and save her friend but Vlad's grip was too strong. Danny spun around and looked at her.

"You won't ask me my one last wish, Vlad?" Danny asked.

"Oh! Yes Daniel, go ahead. What's your last wish? Maybe you're wanting to see your mom, hug your dad or get a good bye kiss for the last time, right Daniel?" Vlad smirked.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Guess, What will be his last wish? What he's wanting to do in the last moment of his life?**

 **Review if you like.**

 **Thank you ;)**


	9. Bleeding to Death

**Almost Impossible**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh! Yes Daniel, go ahead. What's your last wish? Maybe you want to see your mom, hug your dad or get a goodbye kiss for the last time?" Vlad smirked.

"I want to take her home." Danny said seriously.

"Oh! Sorry Daniel, that is against the rules." Vlad glared at him.

"There aren't rules for this!" Danny yelled.

"There are, Daniel." Vlad yelled.

"Then I want to disappear." With that, he vanished.

Vlad felt something behind him, and suddenly a punch came at Vlad's face. He grabbed Danny's wrist, and Danny made himself visible and dragged Vlad to the ground. He saw there was a medallion with a skull on it in Vlad's neck.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

... Vlad was in the Ghost Zone, in a giant palace.

"Warning: Only the owner of this medallion can touch it. It belongs to King of the Ghost Zone 'Pariah Dark'. It makes his all wishes come true." Vlad read the warning and smiled.

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

Vlad throws the empty syringe to the side and shots an ecto-ray at Danny. Danny slammed into the wall and fell down.

Another falling sound caught Danny's attention and he saw Sam on the ground.

'Be careful Daniel, it's poison. If you take one more step further it'll mix with her blood.' Vlad's voice repeated it in his mind.

"N-No! Sam!" He ran towards her. "Sam? Open your eyes! " Placing her head in his lap, he shook her gently but still she didn't respond. It was like she was dead.

"I told you, Daniel. Now it's too late to care." Vlad smiles gratefully, pressing his fingers together.

Danny glares at him, his red bloody eyes showing his rage. "How dare you to do this to her!" Danny shouted and shot a big ectoblast at him.

Vlad shielded himself and shot ecto-rays back at him. It broke Danny's shield and hit him right in the arm. Danny clenched his teeth in pain as the red and green mixture peeked out from his skin but he was still ready to fight.

Vlad cloned himself. One throws an ectoblast at Danny and the other reached out to Sam, picked her up and put her on his experiment table.

Once again Danny's back slammed into the wall and he fell to the ground.  
"What are you doing to her!?" Danny yelled and reached to take him off of her, but the other clone of Vlad pulled him apart and busied him in a fight. After getting beaten badly, Danny fell through the wall, unable to keep himself together again.

"Oh! Look at you Daniel, tsk-tsk-tsk... You think that she's dead. No! Not that easily. I planned to torture you until you won't get in my way anymore. I'm going to put a microdevice into her which will help her to obey my commands and I see that my plan is working. Absolutely working." Vlad smirked, and Danny's eyes shot open.

"I won't let you do this!" Danny suddenly shoot an ice blast at him. Vlad froze in place, and Danny rushed towards the second clone of Vlad.

Danny saw his medallion flashing, and Danny tried use his ice powers to freeze him too but he dragged Danny to the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tucker and Jazz reached the area and found Vlad and Danny fighting together.

"Let him go, Vlad, or I'll-" Jazz accidentally pull out the Fenton Grappler. "Oh!"

"Or you'll do what, Jasmine?" Vlad threw Danny to the ground and stepped towards them.

Danny stopped him from going further. "Go, you guys, go! Take Sam home with you; she's right there!" He shouts and barely pointed with his finger while grappling with Vlad.

"Sam-" They looked in the direction he was pointing and rush towards her. "Sam. Is she alright?" Jazz mumbled.

Tuck raised his head "No, Danny! We won't leave you alone!" Tucker shouted back. The Fenton Thermos was in his hand.

"I said go!" Danny yelled angrily.

Vlad pushed Danny aside but Danny used his all strength to stop him.

"Danny-" They were confused, but they did what he said and brought Sam home with them.

They reached the Fenton's building and took Sam in there. Maddie checked her and found there was a scar on Sam's head, but otherwise she was alright.

They told Maddie it was a ghost accident when she questioned.

Maddie called Jack and got into the Fenton's R.V to take care of the rest of the fake ghost fighting. They gave her the wrong address.

Once Maddie and Jack disappeared from sight, they decided to go and help Danny but once they opened the door, they found him in the doorway bleeding to death.

"Danny!" There was a paper on the stairs. They bring Danny in and read the paper worriedly.

'I didn't know what I was doing. I came to my senses when he pulled the medallion away from my neck but it was too late. I already had done this to him. I'm so sorry, I really didn't want to kill him. He was like my son."  
Vlad.'

"Danny! No, you can't leave us like this." Jazz started sobbing. Tucker gave his shoulder and let her cry. "You're not going to leave us!" Jazz cried loudly.

"He's gone, Jazz." Tucker tried to control his tears. "He was... our hero... our savior. We'll... miss him." Tucker saw Sam was watching them confusedly from some steps.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Wish you liked.**

 **PLease Review.**


End file.
